


Spare Room

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro





	Spare Room

  


## Spare Room

by Caro

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, these scenes would be canon. No harm or profit intended.

A/N: Prodigal fic. Much love to Bexless for betaing this. If it's any good, it's thanks to her. If not, it's my fault. Also, Happy Birthday Nansi! Hope it was a good one.

* * *

Clark opens the door to the guest room. Or at least what had become the guest room very quickly last night after Lex had shown up unexpectedly at their doorstep. Before that, it had been the extra 'keep everything that we weren't quite sure where else to put' room.

There's Clark's old bed, the one he'd out-grown when he hit puberty and his feet kept hanging off the end, covered with an old quilt that his mom had made ages ago. It smells of disuse. Yet Lex hasn't complained once, not when he'd been shown the room last night. Hadn't complained when he'd been bombarded with chores this morning.

Actually Lex looks remarkably content. Maybe not content with the situation with Lionel, but content here, in Clark's house. As though he's actually shed the Luthor mantle for a bit and it makes him more approachable, less tense.

He sleeps curled up against the wall. Clark guesses he's more trying to avoid the errant spring in the middle of the bed than anything else. Clark smiles as he slips into the bed, propping himself up on an elbow to watch Lex. His other hand strokes Lex's face, idly tracing the outline of his lips.

"Clark, your father's done a remarkable job of not trying to kill me all day. Do you really think we should test him now?" Lex says with a grin, his eyes flickering open to look at Clark.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Clark whispers.

"A little difficult when someone's crowding my bed. It's a twin, or hadn't you noticed?" Lex replies, though he doesn't sound mad.

Clark grins. "Did I tell you I'm glad you're here?" His hand slips lower, sliding under the blanket, down Lex's bare chest.

"I'm glad you're glad--Clark!" Clark's fingers brush against Lex's nipples. "I thought we'd talked about this."

"Mmmhmmm." Clark's fingers play at the edge of the waistband of the Lex's pajama pants. Lex catches his hand before he can go any further.

"Clark, I'm serious. We can't do this."

"I've gone over your reasons. And I don't agree."

"You don't agree?" Lex sounds incredulous. "What part didn't you agree with? The part about you being underage? The part about how your father would indeed kill me? That is if your mother doesn't beat him to it. The part about ruining a perfectly good friendship?"

"It wouldn't ruin our friendship."

"Yes, Clark, it would." Lex asserts, his voice serious. "This could be a lot of fun but when it ends, we won't be able to go back to just being friends."

Lex is thinking too much and Clark has to put a stop to that. He pulls Lex on top of him, catching his lips in a playful kiss. "Then we'll have to make sure that it doesn't end, won't we?"

"You're being unreasonable."

"You're being too reasonable." Clark sighs. "Lex, you came here automatically when Lionel kicked you out of the mansion, didn't you?"

Lex stiffens. "I didn't really think about...I just..."

"You just came here. Because you wanted to be with me."

"You're sounding awfully smug," Lex mutters.

"Did you even think about going to Helen's?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

Clark knows it's probably rude to be smiling as much as he is, but he hasn't been subtle this far and he sees no reason to start now. "Nothing, that's exactly my point. You didn't even think about her. I'd say that might be an indication on how serious your relationship with her is..."

"Stop gloating."

"Stop being difficult." Clark counters as he strokes soothing circles down Lex's back. He can feel Lex wavering, can feel the moment where he gives up, dropping his head against Clark's chest. He mutters something along the lines of "damned pushy boy" and Clark thinks that maybe this grin on his face might be a permanent condition from now on. Like his erection if Lex doesn't get the hint soon.

Or maybe not. Because it does seem like once Lex stops arguing with himself, he's pretty quick on the uptake.

"So you're sure about this?" Lex asks, but it seems to be directed more at himself than Clark. He sits up, straddling Clark's thighs, their cocks pressing together against the thin material of their sleepwear. Clark moans, only to find Lex's hand pressed up against his mouth. "You'll have to be quiet. Can you do that?"

Clark blinks, and nods before Lex lets go. Lex licks a wet stripe on that same hand and slips it into Clark's pants, closing it around Clark's cock. Clark's breath hitches when Lex strokes him, once, slowly. The touch is almost a tease, not nearly enough, not when all his nerves are screaming at him. He whimpers when Lex stops.

"You like this." It's Lex's turn to sound smug, and Clark can't help but laughing.

"You like me like this." Clark points out.

"True." Lex concedes with a grin. He shifts up, kneeling on the bed to take of his pants. "Take off yours too," he tells Clark, but it's a minute before Clark can obey. Instead, he's just watching Lex. Lex, who looks very hot, naked and hard and Clark's wondering why he hasn't insisted on this before. It's a serious oversight on his part.

Lex notices him watching and smiles wickedly. "Like what you see?" he asks, helping Clark pull down warm flannel pants until they remain twisted around his knees.

"God yes," Clark whispers. Lex leans forward and kisses him, catching Clark's lower lip between his teeth. His cock is pressing into Clark's hip and Clark has to touch. The angle's awkward. The bed's entirely too small for them to stretch out properly, to be able to explore and enjoy each other. But still, it's perfect. Lex's cock is in his hand. Smooth, hairless, and maybe that should be weird for him, but it's not. It's just hot. Lex is hot, in Clark's hand. Hot because this is what Clark has done to Lex.

"Yes," Lex moans, as Clark squeezes tentatively. Encouraged, he moves again, touching Lex like he likes touching himself. Clark's own cock is in Lex's hand again, and he tries to match Lex's strokes, Lex's rhythm, loses it when he feels himself close to the edge.

"Lex," he moans, biting his lips when being quiet proves to be too difficult. But Lex seems to understand what he needs. His mouth closes over Clark's, swallowing his scream as he comes. Lex follows him almost immediately, stiffening against Clark as he does. They lie on top of each other, shuddering, moans lost as their mouths continue exploring each other, tasting skin and sweat.

It's a few minutes before either of them can bring their breathing back to anything like normal and Lex recovers first.

"God, I hope your parents are sound sleepers."

"I do too." Clark chuckles against Lex's cheek. He doesn't really want to think about his parents right now. "Have I mentioned that I'm really glad you're here?"

Lex pulls away, rolling back against the wall, and Clark misses the warmth. "I am too. But you know this isn't going to last."

"I know, you'll eventually probably have to go back to the castle and get things sorted out with your father."

"Not just that..." Lex begins, and Clark knows he's not liking that tone in Lex's voice.

"Just that," Clark insists. "This, between us, it's not going to end."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." Clark's hand reaches for Lex's, intertwining their fingers. "Just like I know you'll fix this problem with your dad."

"What if I don't?" Lex asks quietly. "What if I don't win this round and I'm no longer a Luthor?"

"Then there's always room for you here."

Lex studies him, as though trying to figure out how much of what Clark's saying is true and Clark's determined that his face show whatever Lex is looking for. Determined to not let Lex down like he has so many times in the past, not now, not when Lex is actually the one asking for help.

It must be enough, or at least Clark prays it is, because Lex relents. His face relaxes into a smile, something that Clark's been seeing a lot of today and doesn't think he'll ever get tired of.

"I might take you up on that," he whispers, bringing Clark's hand up to his lips. "The accommodations here seem pretty suitable."

"Only for our best guest," Clark teases, relieved that the moment of tension has passed. Lex laughs, and Clark takes the opportunity to pull him back into his arms, snuggling down on the bed.

"We should shower," Lex reminds him, but even he's succumbing. It's just too damn comfortable, them lying together and neither of them can make the effort to move.

"Oh yeah, that won't tip off my parents."

Lex groans, and buries his face in Clark's shoulder. "Just promise me," he says, somewhat muffled.

"Yeah?"

"When your father kills me, you'll make sure it's quick."

Clark laughs. "I promise," he whispers against Lex's cheek. Lex seems to doubt him still, but he's not pulling away, and as long as he gives him a chance, Clark knows he can have enough faith for the both of them.

For now, he's content.

* * *


End file.
